


Locked Out of Heaven

by Omegathyst



Series: Prodigy Pussy [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Hidden Feelings, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Main Storyline, Mentioned Cucking, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Many moons after Twilight's ascension to becoming an Alicorn Princess, Celestia is finally ready to confess her love to her former student. Will Twilight enjoy her first date, and start a relationship with her former teacher?





	1. The Date

“You really think she’ll say yes, dear sister?”

“Of course she will,” Luna rested her hoof on her sister’s shoulder. “Even though she’s fucked several of her friends already, I know you’ve been in many of her dreams. And, well, I cannot share the explicit details of her dreams. But she does think of you intimately, _trust me.”_

“Okay,” Celestia spread her wings, and with a bouquet of flowers tucked in her front leg, the white alicorn teleported to Ponyville. Luna smirked knowingly.

* * *

_**“Yeehaw,**_ harder Twilight!”

_“F-Fuck!”_ Twilight grunted, laying on the barn hay. On top of her, was Applejack taking her purple cock cowgirl style, going down on her faster than a bunny. “Bet you cuck Rarity like this every night, don’t you?”

“She loves it,” Applejack smirked, biting her lip. “Hopefully you’ll find your own mare to cuck, sugarcube.”

“That _f-fuck,_ isn’t the p-problem,_ fuck!”_ Twilight gasped, bucking into her best friend harder. “It’s finding one w-who loves me for me, not my crown or my cock.”

“Well, maybe talk ta Fluttershy,” Applejack paused in her speech, feeling her orgasm hit her in a sudden motion. “A-Ah, she loves being pounded by you _all _the time.”

“Maybe, but Fluttershy has more suitors than all of us combined,” Twilight groaned, shoved her entire cock into Applejack, shooting load after load inside her farm friend. “She really likes me, but I don’t know about love. P-Plus, there’s some other mare I’ve been dreaming about.”

“Really? Huh,” Applejack responded, rolling off her friend’s cock. “Was it the one who took your virginity?”

“No, the only event from that night that keeps coming back to me is…” Twilight whispered, struggling to admit the memory to her friend. “It’s when-”

“Hello, Twilight Sparkle,” Celestia approached the barn entrance, being exposed to her former student’s cum-slicked cock. “Having a roll in the hay, I see?”

_“U-Um,”_ Twilight stood up, stepping away from the pool of cum that her and Applejack made. “Y-Yeah, Rarity’s out of town. So Applejack invited me.”

“She knows though, I’ve got two clients coming in tomorrow,” Applejack winked. “Gotta save up somehow.”

“That’s nice, Applejack,” Celestia stated, never taking her eyes off of Twilight. “Say, my dear Twilight, shall we spend the evening dining on the finest dishes in Canterlot?”

“What?” Twilight stammered. _“Me?”_

“Well of course, why not you?” Celestia smiled. “We haven’t even spent quality time together since your ceremony.”

“Oh, _yes,”_ Twilight smiled, looking away from Celestia. “A-Are those flowers for me?”

“Of course, I’ll explain everything at Canterlot. If you don’t mind me taking your friend away for the evening,” Celestia finally looked at Applejack, awaiting her answer.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty head,” Applejack smirked. “I’m _well_ spent; you two have a great time now.”

Twilight could hardly believe it. _Celestia?_ Asking her out and bringing her flowers? The mare that took her under her wing and guided her to becoming the princess that she is today?

“So, would you like to _come?”_ Celestia asked, causing Twilight to dive her mind into the depraved memories that were constantly replaying in her head.

“Y-Yes, of course!” Twilight grinned, rushing towards Celestia.

Twilight crashed into the underside of her former teacher’s wing, feeling Celestia’s wing wrap around her. Moments later, the two teleported away to Canterlot.

"These are beautiful," Twilight stated, looking at the assortment of lavender and white flowers. "Where are we eating?"

"It's a place you're familiar with," Celestia grinned. "Only the best chefs of Canterlot reside there."

Celestia walked towards her castle, and Twilight followed, watching her former teacher's long stalk-like legs move forward, showing a glimpse of her beige pussy lips behind her multi-colored tail. After several minutes of walking, Celestia stopped, causing Twilight to bump into her pussy.

"How rude of me," Celestia said. "We're already here, and I almost forgot to clean you up."

"Wha-" Twilight felt Celestia dive underneath her chest, her slippery warm mouth wrapping around Twilight's cock while her horn rested against Twilight's purple hip. Twilight moaned, not caring who heard her.

_"C-Celestia,"_ Twilight placed her hooves on the back of her head and bucked further into the white alicorn's mouth. _Could it be? Somepony who wants me for **me?**_ _Celestia, of all ponies?_

Celestia closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of Twilight's cock thrusting in and out of the front of her throat. Her tongue circled around the thick musk of her former student's filling cock as she lifted one of her hooves to tease Twilight's balls.

_**"Fuck!" **_Twilight hissed, bursting a load down Celestia's throat. Celestia didn't move away, letting the stream of cum roll down into her stomach before she pulled out from underneath Twilight. Her horn flickered a tiny white light.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Just taking down a temporary invisibility spell, not that it mattered to you," Celestia smirked, winking at Twilight. "I didn't know you were into the public scene."

"I don't think I am," Twilight replied. "I just wasn't going to say no when it was you, who asked me out on a…"

Twilight clamped her mouth shut, doubling back on her initial thought of the situation.

"It's okay, this is a date if you want it to be," Celestia smiled, licking her lips clean. "I'll tell you more over dinner, my little flower."

Celestia used her magic to open the door, revealing Princess Luna.

"Hello Twilight," Luna bowed, holding a tiny smile. "I trust your dreams have been going nicely?"

"Don't you-" Twilight didn't finish her sentence, blushing profusely as she leaned in and whispered. "Don't tell Celestia."

"I won't, but you owe me later," Luna winked. "You two have fun, I got some dreams to _watch _extensively."

Luna smiled at her sister before prancing up the stairs and into her room. Celestia eyed Twilight.

"What was she talking about?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, uh, just some dreams about you and me," Twilight lied. "I'm famished, what are the appetizers?"

"Several different kinds of salads, I even got the one with the balsamic and goat cheese that you like," Celestia purred.

_"Fuck yeah!"_ Twilight squealed, galloping to the dinner table and sitting in the middle. "Sorry, thank you."

"Don't be sorry," Celestia said, sitting down next to Twilight. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Long time?" Twilight asked as the chefs started coming out.

"I couldn't know that you were a lesbian pony, so I taught you as my student without saying anything." Celestia explained. "Then, when you came out to your family at the Canterlot wedding, there was this leap of excitement within me. You could love me, but how? What if you saw me as another mother?"

"After I turned you into an alicorn, I saw my opportunity to prepare you for the Alicorn Tradition. Even if I…" Celestia sighed. "Even if I had to leave you to sleep with somepony else. It scared me, do you remember her?"

_"Fuck no,"_ Twilight scowled. "All I wanted to do was get back to you. I just didn't know how to-"

"Think of the right words? The right time?" Celestia asked. "Yeah, I felt the same way. Does that mean you want me too?"

"Does a timberwolf crap in the woods?" Twilight grinned. "I want to be your marefriend more than anything, Princess Celestia. It would make my greatest dream come true."

As soon as the chefs left to make the main dishes, Celestia swooped in and kissed Twilight on the lips. Twilight rested in the embrace of her former teacher's swan wings while feeling her pillowy lips. After they separated, Twilight levitated the bowl of balsamic goat cheese salad close to her.

"I suppose I'm not your first kiss am I?" Celestia whispered.

"No, I have no idea if I kissed that mare on tradition night, but me and Fluttershy have shared a few moments." Twilight admitted. "She's on a tea date with Discord right now, and another one with Zecora tomorrow. So you don't need to worry about us."

"Huh, I never took Fluttershy as the type," Celestia smirked, levitating a bowl of salad towards herself. "Good for her."

Twilight was relieved at Celestia's ease with the subject, even if her heart wouldn't stop pounding at the thought of Fluttershy's whorish squeaks and gasps beneath her. She couldn't blame her suitors really.

After finishing the five-course meal, Twilight looked at her former teacher.

"What now?" Twilight asked.

"Well, has anypony taken your vaginal virginity yet?" Celestia responded.

Twilight's eyes lit up like a Hearth's Warming tree as she shook her head.


	2. The Night

“Good,” Celestia responded, kissing her new marefriend on the forehead. “Because I want your first time there to be_ magical.” _

Celestia stood up from the table, knowing very well that Twilight was staring at her intently, like a moth to a flame. Twilight hopped out of her seat and followed Celestia up the stairs, past the room with the brown bed that looked familiar to the purple alicorn, but the memory eluded her. She walked past a door with a crescent symbol on it, bringing an intense blush to her cheeks. That’s the last mare she wanted to think about right now.

Twilight caught up with Celestia, marking soft kisses on her former teacher’s flank. Celestia stopped in front of her room door, turning around and running kisses from Twilight’s cheek down to her shoulder.

Celestia pulled away, using her magic to open the door to her white king-sized bed, decorated with rose petals and candles on both nightstands in her room. The open window revealed the dark blue sky, the crescent moon, and the speckled white stars all around.

“Worry not about anypony noticing us from the window,” Celestia ran her hoof down Twilight’s back. “I casted a few spells.”

“This is amazing, Celestia,” Twilight looked at her. “To think after all these years, our relationship would evolve into this. Well, it makes me happier than words can describe.”

“I feel the same way,” Celestia purred, using her magic to place Twilight onto the bed. 

Stepping onto the bed, Celestia lunged forward and interlocked with Twilight in a passionate kiss. Twilight eagerly flopped onto the bed, with her semi-erect cock resting against Celestia’s chest during the kiss. Twilight could also feel the wet heat in her pussy below, demanding the attention of Celestia’s touch.

Celestia’s tongue entered Twilight’s mouth as her hoof rubbed against the purple alicorn’s clit. Twilight’s tongue joined Celestia’s as the two tongues wrestled, with the small purple alicorn bucking her hips forward against the hoof pressing against her.

“So much for savoring it,” Celestia snickered, pulling her lips away from Twilight.

“I’m s-sorry,” Twilight yelped, doing nothing to stop her movements. “For y-you to do all this, _ fuck! _ ** _Bite me!”_ **

“As you wish~” Celestia lunged for the side of Twilight’s neck, pressing her teeth firmly against purple fur as her hoof continued the circular motions. Gibberish, blended with gasps and moans escaped Twilight as she sped up, ready to climax within moments.

Then, Celestia let go of Twilight’s neck and moved her hoof away, using her magic to place Twilight on the bed face down and succulent grape ass up. Twilight’s tail swished to the side, exposing her glistening dark purple cherry.

“Any last words, my faithful marefriend?” Celestia asked, placing both of her forehooves on each side of Twilight, pressing the tip of her ivory tower against Twilight’s pussy.

“Take me, my Celestia,” Twilight whispered. “Mark me as your mare, _ for now and forever.” _

“My apologies, I’m afraid I couldn’t quite hear you,” Celestia leaned forward, smiling.

“I _said_ _take me-”_ Twilight squealed as Celestia pushed into her, biting into her lip as she felt her insides being filled with her lover’s dick. Moments before Celestia would thrust, Twilight reflected on the dozens of times she had done this to her friends in Ponyville. What a euphoric gift to bestow to each and every one of them.

Now it was time for her own gift.

Celestia pulled several inches of her spire out, before thrusting back to meet Twilight moving her hips back. The room around Twilight was melting away into colors as her eyes rolled back, already drunk from Celestia’s pounding inside her.

_ “Harder!” _Twilight squeaked.

“Always been the ambitious one,” Celestia grinned. “Very well, Twilight Sparkle.”

Celestia began thrusting faster, her swan-like wings spreading wide open as she sped away, closer and closer to painting Twilight’s insides white.

“C-Celestia, cum a l-little inside me,” Twilight begged. “Then spray your l-load all over me, _ like a dirty slut!” _

“Oh? If you insist, then~” Celestia smirked. “I love you, Twilight.”

_ “I love you too!” _Twilight shouted. “Make me your special cum-slut, please!”

Celestia moaned, interrupting any response she might’ve had, as her cum started gushing inside Twilight. After several seconds of her orgasmic high, Celestia pulled out and stood on her hindlegs, shooting cum all over Twilight’s mane and her back. In the middle of her cum shower, Twilight gasped, squirting her own mare-cum on the bed.

“I wasn’t even touching you then,” Celestia purred. “That’s impressive, my sweet lavender.”

“T-Thank you, for e-everything,” Twilight gave a wide smile, closing her eyes and slumping onto the cum-covered sheets. “Tuck me in?”

“Anything for you, Princess,” Celestia used her magic to dissipate all the cum and rose petals on the bed, and then lifted Twilight up, pulling the covers open. She placed her marefriend under all the layers of her bed, tucking her in as she kissed Twilight’s forehead.

“Here’s to many centuries ahead, my sweet filly,” Celestia whispered, joining Twilight in the covers and closing her eyes. The post-coital euphoria and blankets warming up their bodies against the cold air of the room.

Twilight wiggled her body closer and rested her head underneath Celestia’s chin, her eyes jolting open as she saw a familiar blue figure staring at the two from the window. Wait no, didn’t Celestia-

Luna smirked, looking right at Twilight as she winked before spreading her midnight wingspan and taking off. Twilight gulped, knowing that her sleep wouldn’t be dreamless.

“Fuck,” Twilight groaned, pressing her face against her sleeping marefriend’s neck.


	3. The Dream

Luna stood in the dream realm, looking at the imaginary watch on her hoof as she sat there with her resting bitch face._ Forty-eight sheep, forty-nine sheep, fifty- _

“What the hay do you want from me?!”

“Ah, there she is,” Luna smirked, snapping out of her thoughts to stare at Celestia’s marefriend, stomping towards her. “Twilight Sparkle, the star to my moon, you should know the answer to that by now.”

“I’m not the star to your anything!” Twilight snapped. “Your sister _ loves _ me, why can’t you accept that!”

“Oh, great stars!” Luna’s eyes widened. “I would never deny or taint such a precious feeling. I’m happy for you two, Twilight.”

“Then why the winking, the dream spying?” Twilight demanded.

“Twilight, you’ve had the same dream for several nights in a row, on_ several _ occasions.”

** _“Oh no.”_ **

** _“Yes,”_ ** Luna smiled gently, walking closer to Twilight. “About a specific mare, **two** actually. Neither of them are your current marefriend, I might’ve stretched the truth to my sister.”

Twilight felt her hooves shaking, her thoughts dashing like ping-pong balls in search for an escape from the dream-elephant in the room. Her eyes began to water as she looked away.

_ “Twilight,” _ Luna hugged the purple alicorn, nudging her closer. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Many mares across Equestria have their own harems, or polyamorous trios. There’s way too much love and harmony to be shared with just one pony.”

“And besides,” Luna whispered. “You pushed those feelings of _ her _deep down, you just wanted her and your brother to be happy. You didn’t want to choose between me and your sister, nopony is blaming you for your choices.”

“When I saw you doing_ that _ to her,” Twilight admitted. “It awakened feelings that I hadn’t felt in a long time, it scared me night after night…what do I tell Celestia? She’ll think I don’t love her enough, that she disappointed me somehow.”

“I’ll admit, she hasn’t quite pursued her past students to the extent she’s pursued _ you,” _ Luna admitted. “They were on-and-off lovers, the lot of them. But she made _ you _ an alicorn to love and cherish for ** _eternity…”_ **

“We should’ve gone over what was okay before our love-making,” Twilight sighed. “I’m such a dumb cum-whore, skipping the long talk and cutting to the fucking-”

** _“No,” _ **Luna growled. “You of all ponies, are not a dumb whore. It’s never too late to speak to her about what is best for you, and what will make you happiest. Whether she wants to stay on the train or jump off is her choice.”

“Do forgive me, Twilight,” Luna whispered once more. “I did not expect this to touch a nerve inside you.”

“It’s okay,” Twilight looked at Luna, a gentle smile lifting upon her lips. “You have a beautiful voice, Luna.”

“Thank you,” Luna smiled back, feeling the fluffy warmth within her chest, one that was new to the moon princess. “Act upon this dream, or don’t. Do what your heart tells you, Twilight, and sleep well.”

Luna pulled closer briefly, feeling Twilight’s breath tickling her muzzle, before pulling away and disappearing into the depths of the dream realm. Twilight felt the same fluffy warmth, dancing dangerously from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her hooves. More than she would’ve liked.

“T-Thank you, Luna,” Twilight whispered, laying down and succumbing back to her dreamless sleep.


End file.
